Flying Close To The Sun
by TalysAlankil
Summary: Nico is an angel, and that turns Will on. PWP, based on a prompt by Queenie Mab


"You're an angel," Will lets out. His eyes focus on mine. "You're. An _angel_?"

I can't suppress a smile. "Did the wings give it away?"

I chose my moment well, of course. Asked Will out on the most memorable date of his life (spelunking, then a few hours at a water park, followed by dinner in this fancy French restaurant he'd never managed to get a reservation at, and tickets to a concert of his favorite band), and that was _before_ now. 'Now' being us, standing on the balcony of my apartment—in the safety of my cloaking ward—my wings spread wide before him.

"But—I've seen you shirtless."

I shrug. "I can make them disappear when I have to. They only leave scars on my back." He nods—he's seen them before, even asked me about them. "You wanna see?"

Before I can retract my wings, Will catches my forearm. "No. They're beautiful." He pulls me towards him, crashing our lips together, making me yelp in surprise. "My beautiful angel," he says when he pulls away.

I recognize the hungry spark in his eyes even before his hands move to undo the buckles of my angelic garb. They don't give easily—they're made to stand supersonic flight speeds—and I use the delay to undo his belt and open his dress shirt. My garb finally comes loose under Will's fingers, and it falls to the floor in a smooth motion, leaving me naked. Before Will can touche me, though, I catch his hand, and press him against the bay window, kissing him, pressing my growing erection against the hard line of his in his jeans.

He briefly struggles, just for the sake of it, before he relaxes under my kiss, his hands going limp in mine. I let go of him, sliding my hands under his shirt instead and pushing it off his shoulders. He wraps his now naked arms loosely around my neck, and I move to tease his nipples. He moans against my lips, his hips buck, the coarse material of his jeans almost painful against my naked skin. I pull them down, getting rid of his underwear in the same motion.

I wrap a hand around both our cocks, and Will jerks his head back with a whimper, breaking our kiss. His eyes are briefly unfocused as I move my hand up and down, but they finally settle on my wings again. The gaze he casts at them is one of wonder, veiled with lust and pleasure.

He briefly glances at me, then reaches out with a hand, tentatively stroking my wing. His touch comes as a jolt for me, coursing through my body and making me stagger. I nearly collapse against him, but catch myself in time, pressing a hand against the glass behind Will.

But he's noticed anyway. "You—liked that?"

Will doesn't wait for me to answer. His hand tangles into my feathers, caressing gently at first, then tugging, and I lose my mind over it. My knees buckle, and I catch myself on Will's shoulders, pressing my face in the crook of his neck, trying to stifle the moan coming out of me.

I regain enough self-control to pull away, though. "Wait right here." He eyes me curiously, pupils blown with lust, but he nods. I hurry back inside, grabbing the bottle of lube I prepared before I left this morning—call it wishful thinking—and get back on the balcony. Will hasn't moved: he's pressed against the window pane, head thrown back, eyes closed, slowly stroking on his own cock.

He hasn't heard me come back; I stare at him for a moment, coating my fingers with lube. When I place a hand on his shoulder, he gives a start, his eyes flying open. I pull him against me, reaching for his ass and spreading his cheeks. He hisses when I slide a finger in, leaning against me. He presses his cock against mine, and wraps his arms around me, his fingers teasing at the base of my wings, just close enough to be wings to send a shiver down my spine, just far enough to be satisfying. A whimper escapes me at his ministrations, and he lets out a satisfied snicker, finally tangles his hands into my feathers.

I arch my back, losing myself in the contact for a moment, but his snicker roused me too much. I push him against the glass once more, blindly grabbing for the bottle of lube and slicking my cock with it. Then, I hook my arms under his thighs, lifting him off the ground and pressing him against the pane. He gasps, but he knows I can hold him, and remains pliant. When I press the head of my cock against his hole, he pants hard, tugging at my feathers to urge me forward. I indulge him, pushing inside him. In this position, he sinks down on my cock in one, smooth motion. It's too fast for him: he cries out, grabbing fistfuls of feathers, sending maddening electricity that echoes his warmth around my cock. Still, I pause, letting him get used to the sensation for a moment before I start moving, reaching up to kiss him as I fuck him.

I can't keep a straight rhythm, because Will keeps playing with my feathers with one hand and tugging at my hair with the other, and it's driving me crazy. He doesn't seem to mind the roughness, past the initial shock. His cock is leaking, untouched, and the high-pitched sounds he makes let me know he's close.

I can't end it yet, though. Not before trying one last thing. "Hold on tight," I say. He frowns at me, but nods, hooking his feet together over my ass, and his hands between my wings. I secure my hold on him, then take two steps back.

He glances behind me, then back at me, his eyes widening, but I don't give him time to protest. I kiss him, and in the same time, tumble over the edge. Will tenses up against me while we fall freely, but I spread my wings, breaking our fall. We glide for a moment before I fly up, resuming the movement of my hips at the same time. Will's grip on me doesn't loosen, though he relaxes a little with each thrust.

Quickly, he cries out, coming untouched, spurting come into the void below us. He goes limp, but I'm strong enough to hold him, even when his orgasm sends me over the edge and I come inside of him.

Instinct and reflexes take over, and I'm able to keep a stable altitude through my orgasm. Will comes down first, and I notice when he grips me tighter again, nuzzling against my neck—perhaps to cover his eyes.

When I come down too, I pull out of him, but I remain stationary for a moment. "What's your verdict?"

"Don't do this again without a warning first," he hisses, barely audible against the wind around us. "But—I loved it."

"I hope so." I catch my breath for a moment, then fly us back to my balcony.

Will wobbles on his leg for a moment after I let go of him, but he flashes a goofy smile at me. "Thank you for today. And for confiding in me. And—this."

I pull him back to me and kiss him briefly. "You're welcome."

He remains silent for a moment, hovering against my lips, and I breathe in his scent. Then, he asks, "Could someone have seen us?"

I shake my head. "Cloaking ability. I can will myself to be invisible when my wings are out."

"Okay. What if it—" He breathes in, blushing. "What if my come lands on someone?"

I chuckle. "I've never thought about it."

"I guess we'll never know if we don't try again eventually." He grins wide. "For science."

"Anytime you want."


End file.
